Cambiando el pasado, para un mejor futuro
by Alexia 08
Summary: Han Caido en manos de james un librito de harry potter o el diario que lo dice todo, junto con una carta de ginny weasley que les da la mision de cambiar el pasado, pero sin alterar nada. Lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

**Cambiando el Pasado, para un mejor futuro. **

Alex

**Capitulo I **

** El Librito Negro. **

Daban vueltas pensando en algo que a lo mejor no resultaria, vieron como aparecia la puerta marron del salon de los menesteres. Se miraron y respiraron hondo.

Harry potter el chico parado delante de la sala de los menesteres, quien habia sido restituido para poder hacer su septimo en Hogwarts, estaba al lado de su novia quien sin duda nunca antes habia estado tan feliz de estar en el mismo curso que harry y que su hermano Ron Weasley. Ginny weasley miraba a Harry quien estaba mas que inseguro de entrar en esa puerta que antes, con todas las veces que habia entrado no habia nada que fuese desconocido. Pero si, al lugar a donde deseaban ir era muy peligroso, muy limitado, estaban jugando con el tiempo.

-Entremos- Dijo harry tomando fuerza de lo que iban a hacer. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrio.

Entraron. Se encontraron dentro de la biblioteca de la prof. Pince. Estaba muy callada la sra. Pince a pesar de escuchar el bullicio dentro de la biblioteca. Caminaron mas alla y vieron a su alrededor, el dia parecia soleado, por los grandes ventanales se veia, estaban todos en una gran fila, todos los ventanales daban a un mismo sitio desde diferentes angulos, al Puente de el cuarto de harry cuando le dijeron lo de la Segunda prueba.

VIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

En la mesa tres chicos hablaban bajito y muy unidos, incluso para su bien respiratorio, pero aun asi nadie se metia en eso, pues esos chicos eran los merodeadores, los mas escurridizos alumnos del colegio de magia, eran los mas traviesos, los mas inteligentes y los mas populares.

Los chicos vieron como dos chicos mas aparecian en escena, parecian ofuscados, al parecer de los merodeadores.

-Oye, en que quedamos?-Pregunto el chico de ojos avellana y de pelo azabache muy revuelto.

-ehhhh- dijo otro chico de ojos grices –pues la verdad….

-quedamos en que todo iba a ser en la noche de la fiesta de navidad.- interrumpio a Sirius el chico de ojos ambar y muy concienzudo pregunto: -Quienes son esos?

-Lo sabremos ahora por que creo que se dirigen hacia aqui.- dijo Sirius Sonriendo mirando a la pelirroja que venia con el chico.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Harry sentia un nerviosismo en la boca del estomago, no sabria que hacer, en el siguiente paso, a pesar de ir a buscar a Dumbledore. Solo queria terminar pero a impresion de ginny, nesesitaba ver a Sirius.

Se acercaron a los merodeadores que llevaban a ya bastante tiempo mirandolos aun sin darse cuenta del misterioso parecido entre harry y james.

Ya en la mesa Sirius miro a ginny quien a su vez lo miraba, harry trataba de no mirar a nadie. Dirigio su vista a los grandes ventanales.

-Sirius!-ginny abrazo al chico quien a su vez la miraba y miraba a James y a Remus que miraban muy confundidos eso.

-Preciosa! No te conozco, pero al parecer tu si a mi-Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. –no, venga, no llores.

Al parecer no era el unico que se habia dado cuenta, pues harry tomo a ginny de la mano y le dijo:- Anda gin, no puedes abrazarlo, Hocicos se moriria al verte llorando de esta manera.

Al decir hocicos no vio la Mirada de los merodeadores, quienes los miraban un mas confundidos que antes pero sin decir nada, por que al parecer ya habian visto la cara de harry.

-No, hay, por favor- decia ginny – dejame abrazarlo una vez mas.

Sollozante ginny se acerco a Sirius quien la miraba entre complacido y confundido por el llamado hocicos y la curiosa chica que no paraba se sollozar por abrazarlo. Cuando la respuesta la lacerante de harry y fria la paro en seco, y la dejo sin respiracion. –No-dijo harry.

Sirius miro al chico.harry siguio su respuesta a una Mirada fria hacia ginny-no ginny, sabes que esto no esta bien, sabes que esto, no es a lo que hemos venido, por favor-esta vez mas bajo y suplicante- deja a Sirius tranquilo, por favor.

Pero era muy tarde ya habia desatado la colera de la pelirroja, quien tenia las orejas rojas tanto o mas que su cabello.

-Harry James Potter!-grito la pelirroja olvidando siquiera donde estaba- te prohibo que me hables de manera fria como si no….

Pero los chicos ya habian escuchado suficiente para harry y tomo a su novia del brazo y hombros y la beso, pera ver si de una se callaba, por que ya no sabia que hacer.

Los merodeadores, se miraron muy intensamente.

-Han escuchado todos ese apellido o el nombre?-pregunto Sirius. Alarmado. Y al ver que los otros dos asentian siguio con mas alarme.-entonces…eso que quiere decir?

Los chicos miraron a los otros dos aun en un profundo beso lleno de ira, pero de igual iban como si fuera amor.

-Escuchen, ya – comenzo james

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

En cuanto a Harry y Ginny aun se besaban, pero por lo menos ya no era el beso mas furico que se habian dado, lo soportaban.

Ginny sintio como poco a poco, se le caia la mascota muggle que tenia, pero el propietario original era su novio: Harry Potter.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

-Ven eso que se le cayo a la pelirroja? – al ver que los otros asentian james prosiguio-Sirius entretenlos, mientras yo lo tomo prestado uno o dos dias quien sabe., Remussin has tu tarea de parecer centrado y similar que no hago nada.

Los chicos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Escuchen, como es eso de que te llamas, Harry James Potter?-pregunto Sirius hacienda que harry terminara de besar a ginny y james se paro de pronto, sonriendo.

Harry se resigno y hablo al fin.- Soy el hijo de James y Vengo del Futuro, venimos por que debemos de hablar con Dumbledore.

Los chicos al estar tan atento a a la respuesta que ya se temian. Remus entro en accion -dejenme llevarlos a la dirrecion, -soy prefecto.

-Ya lo sabemos Remus. – dijo ginny que habia recuperado el habla- nos los sabemos de memoria, Sirius nos contaba muchas cosas de….

Pero la mano de harry la callo de Nuevo. –Llevanos a donde albus.

Salieron de alli dejando a james maravillado con el librito que tenia en mano y a Sirius quien se quedo mirando muy fijamente el librito.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a ver en si que tenia el librito, pero al abrirlo se cayo una carta estaba en un sobre sin abrir.

En la parte de afuera de la carta decia:

**James Potter. **

**Griffinfor.**

Sirius Black

**Griffindor**

**Remus Lupin **

**Griffindor**

Sirius y James cada vez mas confundidos abrieron, la carta. Cuando aparecio el cuarto y ultimo merodeador, tomaba siempre lo que sus amigos dejaban, dependia de sus amigos, pero aun asi era un merodeador: Peter Petigrew se acerco a ellos.

Los chicos no le dieron importancia a que el estuviera alli y comenzaron a leer la carta.

**NO ABRIR SI PETEGREW ESTA CERCA! **

Esto estaba muy raro, los chicos, querian seguir leyendo pero las letras desaparecieron apareciendo asi mas.

NO ES UNA TRAMPA, ESTA CARTA TIENE UN RADAR QUE SABE SI PETEGREW ESTA A MAS DE 15 KILOMETROS A LA REDONDA. NO LA LEERAN A MENOS QUE EL DESAPAREZCA.

Ginny Weasley.

Se alejaron de peter, dejandolo muy confundido y preocupado, solo estaban en septimo, y a inicios y ya sus amigos estaban ocultandole cosas eso a el no le gustaba.

En el cuarto de los menesteres James y Sirius abrieron la carta, y ahora estaba la diferencia de que las letras si que estaban.

Leyeron:

_**Queridos Padfod y Prongs: **_

_** Es un honor poder porfin hablar de algun modo con ustedes sin que harry lo supiera, Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley y estoy aqui para encangarles una mision, aparte por la que venimos nosotros al pasado. **_

_** En nuestro tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, malas, harry se ha criado solo y puesto que Prongs y snooty son sus padres deberian de hacer algo, esto harry no lo sabe, por favor si lo ven luego de leer esto, no lo comenten. **_

_** En el libro que James tomo (Si lo has tomado:Sirius me lo conto) esta la historia de Harry potter su hijo, ahijado para Sirius y mi novio a quien amo demasiado, debo decirles que sin ustedes no se podria llevar a cabo nada pues todos son piezas claves. Lean el Libro y lo entenderan. Este libro lo comparti con el desde que entro en primero, solo que aun yo no entraba, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y es muy feliz, pero aun asi siento que le falta algo: Sus padres, Sirius. (por esa razon llore cuando te vi padfod. Te quiero). **_

_**En fin: su mission es:**_

_** Cambiar el pasado, o en este caso el futuro que tendran todos, pero sin que lo que pase con harry se altere, aqui tendran mas que nada mi ayuda, pues estare con ustedes casi todo el septimo y tendrana harry que es su major fuente de informacion, desde ahora les repito: nunca le digan sobre esto, pues le afectara mucho. **_

_**Espero que lo llevan a cabo, nos vemos en el futuro, uno lleno de mas felicidad, luego de la batalla. **_

_** Buena Suerte encontrando una forma. **_

_** Atte: **_

_** Ginny Weasley**_

Los chicos mas confundidos se miraron y se dispusieron a leerse el famoso librito en esa misma noche.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Se ha acabado, he de disculparme pero esta compu esta un poco muerta y los acenton no se quieren poner en nada, ni siquiera con los alternas, asi que les pido, diculpas por este inconveniente.

**El proximo capitulo, tratare de subirlo el Jueves espero que les halla gustado. O si no mandenme un tomatazo! (No por favor!)**

**Aproposito eso de Snooty me lo acabo de inventar, es el apodo que los merodeadores le dieron a lily cuando se hiizo novia de James. **

**Nos Leemos. **

**Alex**


	2. Nuevos Inquilinos, nuevos conocimientos

Cambiando el pasado, para un mejor futuro

Cambiando el pasado, para un mejor futuro.

Alexia 08

**Capitulo II: **

** Nuevos Inquilinos, Nuevos conocimientos. **

Dumbledore salía de su despacho cuando vio al chico de ojos ambarinos y cabello castaño. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba, haber visto a esos chicos en Hogwarts. Pero ya sabia quienes eran, su fénix, había llevado una carta muy extraña aquel día. Una carta muy especial.

Harry se acercaba, escuchando como Remus y Ginny conversaban tranquilamente. Hasta ahora Remus no había hecho ninguna pregunta. No alguna que no pudieran responder.

-Oye-Era Remus- ¿Por qué llorabas cuando viste a Sirius?

Harry volvió la cabeza de un modo tan rápido que creyó que se había roto el cuello. Ahí estaba la pregunta que no querían responder, la pregunta que no podrían responder, sin contarle, la realidad del asunto.

Se acercaban al director, quien a su vez los esperaba.

-Albus-Dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano y dejando a Remus muy contrariado con el trato. Dumbledore le dio la mano y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que dice que todo lo sabe.

-Harry-Comenzó albus- te esperaba, pero no esperaba que vinieras con nadie mas. ¿Cómo esta señorita Weasley?- a lo que ginny sonrio.

Remus miro con algo extrañado el asunto. Con los ojos entrecerrados mirando la situación.

-Entremos- dijo dumbledore- Ranas de chocolate- Dijeron Harry y Dumbledore

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Pregunto Dumbledore.

-Es fácil adivinar, luego de que lo conozco. –Respondió harry mirándolo fijamente.

Dentro de la oficina del director, Remus también entro.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado harry?-Pregunto El director con calma exasperante y con animosidad baja.

Harry sonrio enigmáticamente- Eres mi abuelito, ¿No?- dijo harry burlón. A lo que Dumbledore alzo una ceja y sonrio.

Remus creía que no debía de estar allí, ¿Desde cuando Dumbledore tenia familia?, se encogió, así no le pondrían mucho caso.

-Ni el mismísimo Voldemort me hubiera encontrado-Comenzó Dumbledore, lupin seguía hundido en un rincón escuchando la conversación.

-Eso es, por que no soy voldemort, ademas de que el solo es mi amigo-sonrio hary, a esto lupin, levanto la cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya que estas aquí, se que no has venido a hacerme una visita ¿Qué problemas hay ahora allá?-pregunto Dumbledore.

Lupin no sabia que pensar a pesar de todo, lo que escuchaba parecía no tener conexión alguna, pero entre ellos dos se entendían, por que la pelirroja no dijo nada en todo el rato.

-No hay problemas albus-Harry tomo un tono serio.-El problema eres tu,-Lupin miro al director- he venido a llevarte conmigo.

Dumbledore lo miro fijamente y sonrio agradecido. –No, gracias. Estoy bien aquí.

-No. Vendrás conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene, debes volver donde correspondes.- dijo harry mirándolo con rabia pero sin levantar un tono mas de voz, que la normal.

-Lo siento. Cuanto tiempo se quedaran?-Dijo mirando a Ginny quien sonriendo contesto- alrededor de un año.

-¿Cómo Volverán?-Pregunto Dumbledore.

-Hermione y Ron vendrán por nosotros. –Dijo Ginny. –Esta es la parte complicada, la única que puede abrir el portal de nuevo es luna, y luego de la batalla no creo que todavía tenga fuerzas suficientes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que luna tardara en reponerse?- dumbledore miraba a la informante Ginny.

-Al menos año y medio o año y ocho meses. –Respondió.

Lupin no creía con que familiaridad se trataban esos tres, incluso por como se miraban parecía que se conocieran por lo menos de toda la vida. Se escucho un suspiro de resignación. Era harry.

-¿Por qué aquí?-Pregunto Harry-¿Por qué este tiempo? ¿Dónde se supone que estés tu?

Este tiempo. Lupin se tenia algo por supuesto pero no hacia mas que cambiar un poco mas las cosas como las sabia.

Dumbledore hablo.-Por favor déjenme a solas con Harry y Remus-El chico pensó que el no lo había notado entrar- llévate a ginny a la sala común de griffindor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En la sala de los menesteres, dos chicos salían sin rumbo aparente, sin ningún destino, aparte del que ya tenían en sus pequeñas vidas.

James vio como remus aparecía con la pelirroja sin el chico que se decía hijo de el. Los llamo y se acercaron hasta donde se encontraban, sirius y el.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto James con una sonrisa.

-Ginevra Weasley.-Respondió. A lo que sirius y james, se miraron significativamente.

-Entonces, queremos hablar contigo sobre el, cambio por favor. –Dijo sirius. –Queremos pruebas. Muchas.

Ginny sonrio coqueta, y lupin los miro como a unos extraños. Los siguió al lago donde el calamar gigante estaba al sol, pues aun no había entrado el otoño, estaban a finales de agosto.

-¿Por qué este año entraron antes?- Pregunto Ginny al sentarse a la orilla del lago.

Los chicos la miraban.-Por los ataques.-Dijo Lupin que seguía callado, hasta ese momento.

-Ahora si, háblanos.-Dijo sirius.

-Verán….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tiempo Presente.

"Los días si que han sido incompletos, han sido horrendos, sin ti, mi gran muchacho, sin un poco de cariño o un poco de amor por nuestra parte, solo un insulso rescate, hace tres años, ni la batalla, pudo hacer nada, por sacarnos de aquí, por hacer, que todos seamos mas que lo que somos hoy, sobretodo nosotros, los que nunca hicimos nada para ayudarte, los que nunca, nunca podrán verte crecer sin problemas, los que siempre seremos la sombra de lo que hicimos, de lo que queremos, e incluso la sombra de ti, es lo que vemos, te has vuelto muy poderos, y experto en la magia, mi gran muchacho, que pena que no este para ti, cuando mas me necesitas, pero todo sea por darte la vida que quieres, que sueñas, o incluso por la vida que nosotros queremos para ti…"

La Mujer de edad adulta y pelirroja melena, tenia los ojos llorosos y los pequeños sollozos, se hacían cada vez mas lentos, los pequeños ruiditos que se hacían al llorar, se iban acabando, se iban yendo al mas grande cementerio que podrán tener nunca, las madres: El corazón. Donde o todo lo olvidan o todo lo guardan, donde pasan situaciones que nunca sabrán si se podrá arreglar, pero aun con esta duda, inspiran la mas eterna confianza y la mas increíble paz.

Escucho como se cerraba la puerta de la casa donde se encontraban, el hombre adulto se sentó al lado de ella, junto con su mas increíble mirada de compasión al ver lo que la mujer tenia en las manos, un minúscula manta, verde con una Snitch en la esquina izquierda.

-Vamos querida, seamos, felices, solo falta un año para conocerlo, antes aun, sabíamos que no sobreviviríamos, hemos ganado mucho. – Decía el hombre, hablándole con amor, y dulzura.

-no puedo… James-Sollozo la mujer- no puedo…Siento que mi respiración se va al caño, o que mi vida se acaba al ver como el cada año arriesga su vida.

-Vamos Snoothy-Dijo el james sonriendo- El es un Grinffindor la valentía. Con el padre y la madre que tiene le saldría por los ojos, y ademas son verdes, que crees que significa eso? Tiene genio, e inteligencia, no creo que arriesgue su vida por que quiere. Si es como el dice, los problemas lo buscan a el.

Lily sonrio ante la convicción de su marido. Y quedo convencida.

-Un año. Jamsie-dijo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Bien. Eso es. Ya captaste. –Dijo Sirius quien le había enseñado la carta que ellos tenían hace un rato.

-Explícanos.-dijo James.- Yo aun no creo que sea su padre por dios!.

-Bien, pues escúchenme…-comenzó ginny que fue interrumpida por lupin.

-¿Quieres una galleta de chocolate?-Pregunto Lupin dándole una. Al tomarla le brillaron los ojos a Lupin, con mucha más maldad, que es más bien característica de Sirius.

Al ver esto ginny iba a negar, pero también en ese momento noto como lupin tomaba una del mismo bolso y le pegaba un mordisco. Así que decidió tomarla. Quince minutos después, la galletita con Veritaserum, Tenia efecto.

James miro a lupin con una sonrisa y murmuro-"Solo eres calladito Moony"-En este caso hablo alto. -¿Quién eres?-Pregunto

-Ginevra Molly Weasley- le respondio.

-¿De donde Vienes?-Pregunto Sirius mirándola.

-Del futuro, aproximadamente veinte años. –Respondio la chica recostada en el árbol y meneando los pies dentro del lago.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero Nombre de tu amigo?-Pregunto Lupin.

-Harry James Potter Evans-Respondio ginny.

-¿QUE?!-Gritaron todos los merodeadores, y miraban a james que tenia una sonrisa en la cara..

-Tengo que verificar algo.-Dijo Lupin frunciendo el ceño. -¿Quiénes son los padres de este chico harry?

-James Potter y Lilian Evans-Dijo Ginny con en trance. Se escucho un grito de alegría por parte de James.

Remus suspiro. –Parece que al fin lo lograste. Pongsie.-Dijo lupin con una sonrisa en la cara.

-oh, creo que eso fue lo mínimo que logro, por que tienen un hijo.-Dijo sirius alarmado.-Quiero preguntarle algo. ¿Ginny, Por que lloraste cuando me viste?-Pregunto.

-Moriste.-Dijo. Al momento la cara palida de sirius hablaba de mas que una sorpresa. Hablaba de un dolor. Que nunca pensaba vivir antes de que llegara el momento.-luchando por harry, por nosotros. Te queriamos demasiado. Eres su….-pero al momento ginny se callo.

-Parece que vuelve en si-dijo lupin- la pocion no le duro lo normal de 2 horas, solo le duro quice minutos.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dumbledore termino de explicar lo que pasaba a harry.-Tratandose de ti, harry, creo que duraste mucho en descubrirlo, soy de tu tiempo.

-Pero por que, se supone que murio en la batalla.-Dijo harry.

-No el que murio en batalla, fue el Albus de esta epoca.-Contraresto dumbleodre.

-Pero…¿No alteraria eso el futuro? O incluco ¿No podria eso hacerle a usted alguna laguna mental?-Pregunto.

-Las tengo, las lagunas, ahí algunas cosas que no recuerdo, pero ese no es el mayor problema, el mayor problema es aquella otra profecia que fue dicha por trelanway pero esta solo me dice cosas buenas y una piedra de los muertos.

-Dumbleddre, creo que es mas arriesgado.-dijo harry.

-Harry, ya esta anocheciendo, tenemos que ir a cenar, debes buscar a ginny no debe de estar pasandolo bien. Esta con los merodeadores.

-se quedaran en griffindor hasta que arreglemos la torre que tenemos en desuso, por que nesesitaran intimidad. No quiero que tengan percances con nadie, ni siquiera con Slytherins. –Dumbledore dejo ir a harry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Eso es todo lo que puede hacer con veritaserum?-Pregunto ginny mirandoles decepcionada.

-Respondiste, era lo que nos interesaba-Dijo Lupin.

-Pero solo les dije lo que queria escuchar, exepto lo de sirius, pero eso lo dije por que lo queria decir. –Dijo ginny y se paro.

-No, pelirroja de aquí no te vas-Dijo sirius que habia sacado la varita y se habia dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo.

-accio Sirius!-Grito ginny y sirius estaba a un palmo de distancia de ginny. –Padfod por favor, no me provoques, todo lo que se, lo aprendi de ti, creeme se lo que te digo.

-Como?-pregunto Sirius.

-Eso, en el futuro eres mi profesor mas querido, pero tambien mi profesor mas odiado-dijo ginny.

-Eso es por que no pudiste nunca derrotarlo gin.-Dijo Harry quien acababa de llegar. –Hola. –tomo a la pelirroja y le dio un corto beso.

-Eres mi hijo?-pregunto james mirandolo con cierta admiración.

-Pues si. –dijo harry.-Creo que empezamos mal, por lo sollozos de ginny, Sirius era lo mas sagrado en toda mi existencia y aun me duele.

Ante la mension de mismo merodeador, este lo miro y pregunto-¿Por qué me quieres tanto?

-Creeme-esta vez fue ginny la que hablo- el solo te quiere la mitad de lo que tu lo querias a el.

-Y eso que eres lo mas sagrado que tiene-Dijo lupin y james se quedo mirandolo con un poco de molestia en el estomago y la cara arrugada.

-¿Por qué el es lo mas sagrado?¿Donde quedamos lily y yo?-Pregunto James dolido.

-Ustedes….-Pero aun dolia, harry aun no pudo decir nada,- Sirius es mi padrino, el que me consiente, ya no tengo quien me consienta, solo me corrigen acerca de los lios en los que me meto.

James sonrio muy a su pesar, ese si que era su hijo.- Cuales tipos de lios?-pregunto.

-Pues, una vez me encontre con un dragon, y casi lo monto.-James y sirius junto con lupin tenia la boca abierta. –en esa tenia catorce.

-Eso es un poco de lo que harry hizo alguna vez, no querran saber.-Comento ginny.

-Claro que queremos saber, -Dijo Sirius.

-En primero, saque un dragon de contrabando de Hogwarts, seguido de que me enfrente con lord Voldemort.

-Ese loco aun sigue vivo?-Pregunto alarmado James

-ya no,-Contsto ginny-Harry lo mato.

-QUE?!-gritaron los tres. Y harry se enconguio de hombros.

-solo tengo diecisiete, tengo que buscar con que entretenerme.-dijo harry a modo de disculpa. Pero sonriendo.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

En otro tiempo.

-Draco, no es asi!- decia Hermione.

Estaban en una habitación de pociones que estaba recluida para el Ed, que al ya no trabajar mas, era para decanso de clase. O Practicas de defensa.

-Granger! Es asi.-y revolvio la pocion a la izquierda. A la vez que con otra cuchara hermione daba vueltas en via contraria.

Estaban en tal competencia de verificar la pocion que nadie se dio cuenta cuando se volteo el caldero y abrio un pequeño oyo negro en el sitio donde habia estado hermione. Esta caminaba ahora por la parte de atrás dando una vuelta aver como podian arreglar la pocion, caminaba, caminaba, de pronto no sitio el piso y vio que estaba cayendo en el oyo que a pequeña escala se estaba poniendo del tamaño del aula. Al escuchar el grito draco se tiro tras ella.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Solo olviden lo que dije.-Dijo harry. Ahora todos estaban sentados en la orilla del lago cuando un grito los dejo casi sordos, y luego dos chapuzones en el lago lo mojaron de agua.

Todos miraron hacia alla. Y lo que vieron los dejo atonitos a todos.

-oh, por dios! –Gritaba hermione mojada y saliendo del lago si percatarse de que la miraban. –Maldicion, DRACO MALFOY, sal de ahí.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

-Esa es?-Pregunto harry a ginny. Y al verla asentir se dirigío al lago.

-Quien es esa?-preguntaron los merodeadores.

-Ella es la mejor amiga de harry, al parece tambien ah viajado en el tiempo.-dijo ginny frunciendo el ceño.-Maldicion –ginny corrio hacia el lago, se acaba de acordar que hermione tenia que hacer la pocion de reestructuracion en el futuro, pero ahora quien la haria.

-Malfoy!-gritaba hermione buscandoa draco.

Malfoy salio del lago echandose los cabellos para atrás, pues lo tenia hasta donde termina el cuello.-Herm aquí estoy!

-Malfoy! Te dije que era para el lado contrario!-grito.pero se paro cuando escucho la una voz llamandola.

-Hermi, hermione!-esa voz

-¿Harry?-se volvio y lo vio alli con sus ojos verdes. Corrio a abrazar a su mejor amigo, ya los merodeadores estaban alli, pero ni los noto.

Llego hasta donde harry y lo abrazo, este la beso en la nuca y la dejo pegada a si. –niña, no sabes lo que te he extrañado. Y la apreto mas contra el.

Los merodeadores, miraban a Ginny quien estaba sonriente. Mirandolos.

-Ellos son muy libres de parejas.-Dijo sirius-Quiero una como Ginny- Aseguro con convicción.

-Demasiado habias durado padfod.-dijo james. Mirando a su hijo que aun seguia abarazando a hermione.

-Potter-dijo draco saliendo del agua. Harry se alejo de hermione y se acerco a draco.

el hijo del lucius malfoy?!-Preguntaron los merodeadores.

-Pues si,- contesto harry y le dio la mano a draco, se sonrieron y todos aun mas atonitos-tenemos que ir donde albus.

-tengo yo que ir?-pregunto draco con mala cara. Y harry asintio.-Maldito viejo loco. Es el original- harry asintio y nadie entendio solo esos cuatro-menos mal, no quisiera explicar mi posición de nuevo.

Ya habia anochecido, los merodeadores se fueron dentro no sin antes escuchar a harry preguntarle a ginny por su pequeño librito negro, rapidamente los merodeadores se fuero a leer lo que tenian pendiente.

Justo asi acabo el dia.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Me canse! **

**Ya es suficiente para mi que nunca habia escrito mas de cuatro paginas en un capitulo. Aunque no me dejaron review se que lo estan leyendo, eso es bueno. Es mi primer fic de merodeadores, y creo que aun estoy bastante verde, asi que ya saben. **

**GO. **

**Si quieres saber que pasa. El proximo capitulo se llama "Toda la verdad de Peter y Harry"**

**Nos vemos. **

**Alex. **


	3. La verdad de Peter

**Cambiando el pasado para un mejor futuro**

By

**Alexia08**

Peter se movía lentamente al verse sin su señor, sin su protector, como le llamaba el, ahora si que lo esperaba la peor pesadilla, sus mejores amigos muertos, por Lord voldemort, Harry buscándolo, y entonces para remate, el ministerio también lo buscaba.

Se transformo a su forma animaga, ya no había nada que hacer que vivir con las ratas, que vivir como ellas. Entro al conducto que lo llevaba a las alcantarillas, allí viviría. Era una vergüenza para un mago como el, que no había estado en unas alcantarillas, que paso el tiempo que paso convertido en rata, en una familia de magos de pura sangre y siempre bien informado.

Las ratas al notarlo, se dispersaron del lugar en donde se encontraban, los ratones le miraban sin expresión alguna, se alejaron de allí. Ahora Peter se veía solo sin nadie, incluso Lucius, había muerto, pero estaba decidido, ahora lo haría. Todo el daño posible a su más repudiado y molesto chico de séptimo de griffindor. Harry Potter.

Camino con el rabo arrastrando por lo viejo que estaba ya, parecía que los años se multiplicaron por diez cuando Lord Voldemort murió. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ya el no estaba, debía de querer, dejar las cosas atrás, sin embargo, algo no lo dejaba, quería que las cosas, siguieran como estaban, que Harry Potter siempre tuviera que luchar por su vida, que siempre estuviera al hilo de la preocupación de la muerte de su mayor enemigo.

Sin mas había querido ser valiente como james, o Audaz como Sirius, o incluso aun tan rápido como su amigo Lobuno Lupin, pero siempre se sentía opacado con esos tres como amigos, siembre debían de resaltar mas ellos que el, pero eso cambiaria por que ellos estaban muertos y el ahora tenia su hora para destacar, su propio momento, sus quince minutos de fama, que en realidad serian muchos mas. Siendo hijo de muggles como el mismo Voldemort sabia lo acepto en su seno y lo entreno, pero aun así, el, Peter sabia que voldemort no creía que el fuere el que le diera susecion dentro de una fuerte batalla entre magos y la Magia negra que cada día se volvía mas y mas productiva e inventiva. Con las tantas cosas que ahora tenia a su favor, con las cosas que sabia. Con eso y dejar de ser confianzudo tenia bastante, para que no le hicieran algo como lo que hizo el. Una traición.

Sus patas delanteras se movieron rápidamente, ya sabía a donde se dirigía su plan, a los cinco mas codiciados, tesoros de Harry Potter. A los mas queridos objetos que tenia el chico luego de la batalla Final. La piedra de los muertos, La capa de invisibilidad, incluso la varita de Saúco esa que es la más poderosa del mundo, que nadie en el mundo podría nunca derrotar. Ese potter vería por matar a su señor, las cosas habían cambiando. Era un buen momento para demostrar su valentía, Griffindor. Por algo Tuvo que ir a el, si no tenia Lealtad, tenia que tener alguna cualidad que al mismo le encantara.

Ya sabia al menos donde empezar, incluso ya sabia donde establecerse sin que sospecharan de nada, sin que supieran que el aun existía mientras llevaba a cabo su mayor venganza, por parte de un merodeador. Por que eso si era seguro que era un Merodeador, en aquellos tiempos inocente e inútil, pero ahora, tenía sed de venganza, sed de un poco mas de lo que alguna vez, pudo soñar. Quería el mundo mágico bajo sus pies, los quería a todos, sobre todo a esa chiquilla pelirroja que lo hacia enojar cada vez que lo maltrataba en aquella casa de magos.

Se dirigió a su destino, debía saber a quien pedir ayuda, a quien incluso poder decirle alguna palabra, aun nervioso por que iba a hacer, no le importo decidió dar a conocer su voluntad férrea ese día. El que todo el mundo mágico recordaría como el segundo más trágico luego de la muerte de Lily y James Potter.

Bajando del avión localizo a su mejor amigo, saludando desde la cabina. "Sabe manejar esta cosa" se decía el hombre "El, sabe manejar esta cosa". Sonrió. Y se dirigió a su asiento en primera clase.

Suspiro. Pensó en su mas querido ahijado, debería de estar bien, por que Ted, lo estaba. No se estaría metiendo en problemas, pero cuantas ganas tenía de verlo, y aun más de escucharlo decir que aquella pelirroja no le gustaba. Aunque el sabia que no era cierto lo que decía. Cuantas ganas tenia de abrazarlo, cuantas ganas tenia de decirle que a aun estaba aquí con el, aunque el no lo viera o lo escuchara, aun así, el, su padrino favorito, estaba ahí.

Le esperaba un gran viaje de al menos dos meses y medio de negocios, a veces, no sabia por que cuando le dieron a elegir había tomado esa opción, de estudiar negocios, ahora era todo un icono del mundo muggle de negocios, pero con su cambio, nadie en el mundo mágico lo reconocería nunca.

Sus ojos grises característicos, aun estaban allí, era la única cosa que lo mantenía con una relación al mundo mágico, su linaje de sangre limpia era la única cosa, que le había dejado. Sus ojos. Su pelo ya no estaba largo, se lo había cortado hasta el cuello, y normalmente lo llevaba bien peinado y arreglado, su cuerpo se había hecho más flexible y más fuerte, después de aquella intrépida lucha en el velo, en la que luego de un desenlace inesperado, lo sacaron de allí.

La voz conocida del capitán o su mejor amigo: James Potter, lo saco de sus pensamientos. –Queridos pasajeros, por favor, pónganse el cinturón, pues en unos minutos, aterrizaremos en nuestro destino: Estados Unidos de América.

Atendiendo a lo que dijo su mejor amigo Sirius Black salio del avión y se dispuso a esperar a su mejor amigo.

Caminaron hasta la salida del Aeropuerto y allí James despidió a su amigo y se dirigió a su segundo vuelo del día devuelta a Londres.

Dumbledore luego de escuchar lo que tenían que decir Hermione y Draco acerca de la costumbre de hacer pociones con proceso lento de cocción y después del garrafal desastre. Dispuso de arreglar la torre de una vez, izo unos cuantos hechizos y ya estaba lista.

Todos y cada uno de los chicos se despidieron de los merodeadores y sin más se fueron lo que seria su casa en este tiempo.

El cabello del chico volaba por el viento, a pesar de haber tenido practica esa tarde, no quería ir a clases, aun tenia sus dudas de ese chico a pesar de decir lo que dijera tiempo atrás, sobre lo que venia del futuro. Podía ser cualquiera, frunció el ceño, ¿Quién le aseguraba a el que no era el chico de voldemort? O que realmente era quien se decía ser.

James termino de bajar de la escoba aun con mas dudas de las que tenia cuando se monto, era casi imposible que ese chico, fuera el hijo de lily y el, es mas era imposible, pues lily nunca lo había pelado ni un poco. Miro a sirius que estaba abajo haciéndole señas para que llegara muy rápido. Detrás de el había un pensativo Lupin.

-Te crees eso que dice, de que son del futuro?-Pregunto Sirius al momento de james haber llegado.

James negó con la cabeza,-no creo, la verdad estos Son muy comunicativos para ser del futuro. Deberían de ser más cautos con lo que dicen si son del futuro, sobre eso, dumbledore debió de haberles dicho que no nos dijeran nada.

-Sobre eso-Dijo Remus- El día que fueron a ver a Dumbledore el les trato como si los conociera de toda una vida, Harry no le dijo, ni profesor, ni director, ni nada. Solo Albus.

Los otros merodeadores, se sorprendieron de esto, por que el Director por mas que fuera, merecía respeto, y al parecer ellos parecían conocerlo mucho.

-Incluso, -seguía hablando Remus- El le dijo Abuelito! Y por otra también conocía a contraseña y aun acababa de llegar. Eso es demasiado. Incluso para ser del futuro. Hablaron de Voldemort demasiado tranquilos.

-¿Cómo que hablaron de el?-Pregunto Sirius, mirándolo extrañado iban llegando a las puertas de la sala comun de Griffindor.

-Pues eso, hablaron con toda familiaridad sobre el, como si tambien lo conociesen de toda la vida, como si harry hubiera crecido con el. De esa forma hablaron. –Respondio Lupin

Entraron silenciosamente y allí estaban los famosos chicos que aun no habían sido integrados a clase. Era de tarde pero aun habían clases y la sala comun estaba vacia excepto, esos cuatro chicos. Callados se detuvieron en la puerta. Justo detrás de un gran sillón.

-Harry, se que es lo que quieres pero no lo puedes hacer.-Dijo Hermione, la voz de la conciencia. Mientras parada miraba a harry con pena.

Draco estaba sentado en el mueble de frente de harry, y Ginny estaba al lado de el tomándolo de la mano en señal de que lo apoyaba.

-Lo se Herm-Dijo harry y se paso una mano por el cabello. –Pero no sabes las ganas que me dan de matar a ese Bastardo.

Los merodeadores al escuchar la frase de harry fruncieron el ceño. Matar. ¿Seria eso literalmente? Se miraron.

-No eres solo tú. –Interrumpió draco-¿Por qué crees que mi madre esta donde esta ahora?-Tomo aire-Por petegrew y de aquí no me voy sin hacerle unas cuantas.

Los merodeadores abrieron los ojos como plastos, tanto asi que estaban en una conmoción que no hablaron, ni se pararon a defender a su mejor amigo. Siguieron escuchando.

-No, no harás nada, malfoy querido.-Dijo Hermione granger mirándolo fijamente y con dureza.

-No, que va-Dijo Draco y siguió en lo suyo. Miro a Harry-Tal vez, podemos amarrar a hermione en algún poste del estadio de Quiddicth y luego hacérsela a Colagusano asi.

OH, no, el nombre clave lo tenian, ¿Quería decir eso que ellos lo sabian todo de ellos? Los merodeadores un en un estado, nervioso seguian escuchando.

-En fin, ¿Cómo se siente ver a tu padre Harry?-Pregunto Hermione.

Harry sonrió y la miro con los ojos brillantes-Muy bien a pesar de que no he hablado mucho con el. ¿Qué hay de ti Draco?-A lo que el susodicho soltó una palabra que en un vocabulario de un malfoy no debe de existir.

-El muy idiota, era realmente idiota!-Dijo Draco con inocencia al ver la mirada acusadora de Hermione.

En la esquina donde se encontraban los merodeadores, uno de ellos reaccionaba.

Sirius miro un instante a james y a Lupin, que aun estaban como idos.-Escuchen eso, son pasos, de una chica.

Los chicos reaccionaron al instante, y acorralaron desde el cojín haciendo el menor ruido posible a la chica que estaba allí. La chica en cuestión, tenia, ojos verdes esmeralda brillante y cabello pelirrojo. Liliane Evans. Iba a cuestionar y a discutir pero algo le llamo la atención. El chico cortes que se parecía a Potter estaba con su grupo y parecía una reunión, no podía negar que el chico le daba curiosidad.

-Entonces… ¿Ya conoces a tu madre?-Pregunto Draco mirándolo.

A lo que harry Sonrió aun mas.-Claro que la conozco, tiene el pelo mas lindo que halla visto alguna vez-A lo que ginny le dio un gran pellizco. –AY!! Luego del de Ginny, Claro. –Haciendo que los chicos sonrían.-Por desgracia también me enterado, de dos o tres cosas, un poco espeluznantes.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Pregunto ginny mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues, mi tía Petunia si que estudiaba aquí, pero la sacaron cuando estaba en tercero hace tres años.-A lo que Lily ahogo gritito de impresión, pues esa petunia era su hermana.-A Bellatrix, la he conocido hoy, y juro que estuve a punto de embotellarla y mandársela a Lunático.

Todos se miraron, los merodeadores, impresionados por ver que esos chicos parecían quienes decían ser, siguieron ahí, pero esta vez mas atentos.

-¿Qué hay del Viejo?-Pregunto Draco. Todos se habían quedado en silencio al hacer Draco esta pregunta.

-Bueno, Dumbledore, esta con algunas lagunas mentales, pero recuerda, muy bien todo lo que paso en nuestro tiempo, lo que no recuerda son las cosas que pasaran en este tiempo, y de alguna manera, sabe que pasa algo, pues ya la orden ha comenzado a emerger de nuevo. Incluso Alice Longbottom y Frank, junto con los merodeadores y Lily han sido citados para este fin de semana, los van a incluir en la orden del fénix, las cartas ya les llegaron. Incluso la Carta de fecha de iniciación de meter para voldemort ya llego. Y el ya ha aceptado, ya ha comenzado el juego de los dos bandos, de el. –Dijo harry y tomando del brazo a su pelirroja siguió-MI pelirroja y yo nos vamos de aquí.

-OH, ni lo pienses-Dijo Hermione-Remus nos dijo una vez a Ron y a mí que no los dejásemos solos mucho tiempo, que la obsesión con pelirrojas era de padre, y tambien dijo que la puntería también pudiera serlo en algún momento.

-OH, Hermione tu no sabes lo que dices.-Dijo harry-El que mi padre James potter y yo Harry potter, nos gusten dos pelirrojas, no quiere decir que es lo único que nos gusta.

-Claro que si.-Discutió Hermione sonriendo- A que tu padre, si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar a Lily evans por una morena jamás lo haría, y tu tampoco cambiarias a ginny.

-Que importa, viene de familia. –Dijo harry riendo y se decidió a dar un paso, para irse a los lagos.

El grupo de chicos miraba fijamente a James que miraba a Lily quien estaba de un lindo color rojo fuego.

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo con que viene del futuro?-Pregunto Sirius, james asintió en silencio- ¿Es posible que meter nos pueda hacer algo asi como traicionarnos?-james negó tratando de decir algo.-

-OH, OH,-dijo Lupin mirándolos alarmados.

-Que pasa Lunático?-Pregunto James

-Ahí viene el chico y la pelirroja-Contesto, los merodeadores miraron el mueble y vieron que no se podían esconder pare siempre. Contento con lo que se le ocurrió remus alzo la varita y dijo- Corpus impasible.

Los chicos se hicieron pequeños, e insignificantes como una pequeña hormiga insignificante. Y los dos aludidos, pasaron y ni caso a las hormigas.

Revertís corpus impasible-Dijo lupin-Es el contrahechizo. Pero aun no podían salir de allí. Draco y Hermione aun estaban sentados allí.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente queriendo saber que le pasaba por la cabeza a aquel rubio molestoso. –Un galeón por cada pensamiento-Dijo sonriendo.

-Crees que porque sirius te dejo parte de su fortuna, podrás comprar un pensamiento mío? Ó crees que cada pensamiento mío vale un galeón? Por lo menos unos cuantos cientos de miles. –Dijo draco sonriendo.

-Vamos dime-Dijo hermione. Casi implorándole. Y viendo como los ojos grises se volvieran melancólicos, lo miro con más atención.

-Ojala hubiera pasado mas tiempo con Sirius antes de morir, no sabes la falta que me hace, a pesar de solo haber estado con el en las vacaciones de cuarto. Era casi un padre ejemplar y cómico. A pesar de no ser mi padre, no es como el sirius de ahora, el que odia a los malfoys y el que no hace otra cosa que no sea ligar o bromas, no es que no sea entretenido, pero a veces me hace falta Sirius, mi Sirius, nuestro Sirius. –Dijo draco mirándola.

-No te pongas asi, sabes que el lucho por harry y por nosotros, por todo lo que quería y lo que creía. –Dijo hermione sentándose al lado de draco de espaldas a donde estaban los merodeadores.

-Esa es otra que me tiene preocupado-Dijo draco- En todos los años que lo he conocido, siempre ha perdido a alguien excepto en tercero, donde encontró a sirius y Remus. –Dijo Draco- y Por cosas que no se decir sigue con esa misma, esperanza, con esas, mismas ganas de vivir, A pesar de no conocer a sus padres tiene a unos amigos maravillosos y una novia mas o menos normal sin contar que es Weasley y me tiene a mi y a Ron que somos como enemigos naturales y a la vez nos acoplamos por el y por ti. –Suspiro resignado de poder hablar abiertamente con hermione de la situación.- ¿Crees que hemos hecho mal al decirle que no digan mas de lo que han dicho?-Viendo que hermione negaba siguió-Entonces eso quiere decir que no han hablado de mas. Y tambien que podemos hacer 2 o tres cosas.

-Ah, no eso si que no!-Dijo hemione-Luego de ese manual que les dio sirius en herencia casi matan del susto.

-OH, vamos, no fue para tanto.-Dijo draco y subió las escaleras que llevaba a los cuartos seguido de hermione.

Media hora después estaban James, Sirius, Lupin y Lily mirándose sin decirse nada. La puerta se abrió y dejo pasó a una chica de cabello azabache y ojos azules, Agatha Potter entro sin más se sentó en una cama ya mirándolos hablo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lily esta aquí? ¿No los odias?-y miro a los merodeadores.

-Gracias, gatita querida-Dijo sirius con sarcasmo. Y luego de contarles las cosas desde el principio a Lily y Agatha abrieron el libro.

La nota que había era el principio de la pagina. Tenia la letra, escrita con rapidez y limpieza, tenía algunos rastros de marcas que parecían haber sido lágrimas.

Enseguida vieron otra nota de ginny. Y la abrieron.

"**Este es un diario de presencia que creamos entre nosotros, solo tiene que poner la mano en la pagina que les gustaría leer y el le demostrara la escena que esta escrito en ella, asi es que se enteraran de cosas que incluso Harry no le ha contado a su mejor amiga Hermione y lo que hacia juntos el Trío de Oro de Hogwarts en sus tiempos, junto con una serie de cosas mas, si ven que se siente un poco caliente el libro es por que, ese es el momento en el que el procedimiento comienza, sus cuerpos y su corazón quedaran, pero el alma seguirá dentro del libro, en caso de que sean jalados completos, deben de tratar de salir justo por el mismo sitio de entrada. Desde Luego espero que lo disfruten**

**Ginny Weasley"**

Querían leer la primera página, querían saber que es lo que decía esa chica, para cambiar a un mejor futuro. Juntos tocaron el libro entre un remolino y la niebla que salía de el, no sabía si entraron con sus almas o su cuerpo.

La primera escena que apareció en el frente fueron unas letras, Rezaban "el día más feliz"

--Escena del diario--

**Los merodeadores y las chicas aparecieron en hogwarts del futuro al parecer no había cambiado nada, y sin mas vieron a harry sentado bajo un árbol cerca del lago, donde casualmente habían estado días atrás. Se acercaron a el y vieron que no estaba solo, Estaban Hermione y Ron Weasley. **

**Miraron atentamente la escena había mucha calma. **

**-Oye ron!-decía Harry, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara-Podemos hablar?**

**Juntos se dirigieron al estadio de Quiddicth y allí harry un poco nervioso hablo. **

**-Megustaginnyyesperoquenoteimporteporquelepedirequeseaminovia-dijo harry**

**-¿Qué?-Dijo Ron-Lo siento es que no entendí. **

**-Me gusta ginny y le pediré que sea mi novia.-dijo harry esperando el puñetazo de ron pero este nunca llego. **

**-ya lo sabia, por que crees que soy tu mejor amigo?-pregunto Ron Sonriendo-Eso si que si crees que te salvaras por ser aun mas de la familia, lo lamento. **

**Poco después lo merodeadores y las chicas cambiaban de escena….**

**Estaban bajo el mismo árbol pero ahora estaban la pelirroja Ginny y Harry, este ultimo hecho un manojo de nervios. **

**Sonriendo Ginny hablo-Harry no pienso ayudarte, asi que lo dirás solito**

**-Ginny ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Pregunto sonriendo harry. A lo que el gritito y el abrazo de ginny le sorprendieron. **

**Sintieron como una corriente los jalaba y llegaron de nuevo a la habitación. **

**-Vemos que el chico era grande-Dijo Sirius- pero esto no me dice nada-como de la nada las paginas volaron hasta donde decía "El día que conocí a Sirius"-Eso si que me interesa..**

--Escena del Diario--

**Era noche de luna llena, harry y sus amigos estaba dentro de la casa de los gritos, asi que ahí aparecieron los chicos. **

**-Sirius! Me estas diciendo que no fuiste tu si no…-Dijo Lupin mayor. A lo que sirius asentía. –Ron dame esa Rata. DAMELA. **

**Los merodeadores veían que Remus aun no se había convertido en lobo y que sirius estaba más desanimado y más triste. Nunca antes lo habían visto asi. **

**Remus mayor tomo a la rata y la convirtió en lo que era, asi comenzó todo. **

**-Asi que tu mataste a Lily y James Potter, no es asi petegrew?-Pregunto Remus mirándolo.**

**-Remus enciéndeme, no sabia que hacer, no sabia que esperar de ustedes, habían creado nuevas amistades y nuevas cosas, no sabia que hacer.-Dijo el hombre regordete. **

**-Y yo pensando que lo habías hecho tu sirius, padfood amigo, lo siento-Dijo Remus arrepentido. **

**-No importa lunático, yo pensaba que eras tú el espía de Voldemort. ¿Entonces que? ¿Lo matamos juntos?-Pregunto sirius. **

**Los merodeadores y las chicas aun no se habían dado cuenta de harry estaba ahí. **

**-NO!!-grito harry- mi padre no habría querido que ustedes fueran a Azkaban por matar a alguien que no vale la pena, mi padre los quería vivo y los quería a salvo.**

**-Peter!-Dijo sirius y en su voz había algo de locura-ESTOY AQUÍ PARA MATARLO! PASE DOCE AÑOS EN AZKABAN POR MATARLO, ENTONCES COMETERE EL CRIMEN POR EL QUE FUI CONDENADO. **

**-No sirius-hablo harry. **

**-Por favor sirius hazle caso al chico….gracias chico gracias-decía meter**

**-PETER ¿Por qué LO HICISTE? ¿Por qué LOS ENTREGASTE? JAMES, REMUS LILY Y YO, LO HUBIERAMOS DADO TODO POR TI, NUNCA TE HABRIAMOS FALTADO, NUNCA Y SI QUE VAS A MORIR Y MORIRAS ESTA NOCHE….-gritaba sirius. **

**Los merodeadores se miraban entre si como queriendo saber si era verdad. Teniendo la verdad dentro de sus narices, mirándola, lo único que querían era una prueba física, cosa que encontrarían después. **

**Sintieron que de nuevo desaparecían para reaparecer en el bosque prohibido. **

**-Sabes-Decía el sirius mayor a harry-soy tu padrino. **

**-Lo se- decía harry-por eso no deje que mataras a la alimaña de meter. **

**-quisiera que después de que me libraran de cargos vivieras conmigo harry, no hay mejor sitio para ti-dijo sirius pero al ver como se quedaba callado continuo-pero si te sientes cómodo con los dursleys tambien te puedes quedar. **

**-¿Qué dices? ¿Cuando me puedo mudar?-pregunto harry dándole un abrazo a su padrino. **

**-Eres como james con la mirada de lily-Dijo Sirius-no se si te lo han dicho. **

**-OH, claro que si-dijo harry. **

Justo salían del libro cuando vieron entrar a Peter y todos y cada uno de ellos cerró la boca y no dijo nada en cambio sirius le pregunto:

-Querido peter…Serias capaz de traicionarnos?

**No se que les pasa a ustedes que no me dejan n review, solo uno me han dejado por que el otro es de una compañera mía y es por que la obligue a leerlo. **

**Si no me dejan uno, es por que realmente no les gusta y entonces no seguiré escribiendo esto si realmente no les interesa. **

**Alex. **


	4. Sirius!

**Capitulo IV: **

** "Las ocurrencias de Sirius Black"**

Justo salían del libro cuando vieron entrar a Peter y todos y cada uno de ellos cerró la boca y no dijo nada en cambio sirius le pregunto:

-Querido peter…Serias capaz de traicionarnos?

Peter miro con detenimiento a Sirius- Qu-Que dices? Sirius.Y-Yo no seria capaz-Miro hacia todos lado y encontró su salida, allí estaba la puerta del baño de los merodeadores-me tengo que bañar. –salio huyendo de ahí, como si de Aragón se tratara.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

En lago, una chica y un chico hablaban de todo y nada, parecían que estaban en su mundo privado, en el que nadie existe solo ellos. Se dieron un corto beso. El chico que veía el paisaje y a aquellos dos que no conocía, miro hacia otro lado, eran demasiado melosos. Se acerco.

Los chicos ahora hablaban, muy cerca de si mismos, pero bastante fuerte como para que el escuchara.

-Entonces ¿Cómo iremos de nuevo al futuro?-Pregunto Harry a Ginny que estaba algo pensativa por la pregunta.

El chico se encogió lo mas que pudo, para que asi no notaran, que el estaba allí, que el estaba escuchando, estaba buscando información, para El –que- no-debe-ser-nombrado. Aun asi le daba un poco de curiosidad. ¿Esos chicos eran del futuro? ¿Cómo habían llegado a la época en la que estaban? Había ciertos rumores en Hogwarts por llegada de esos chicos, el profesor dumbledore no hablo acerca de algo interesante en la cena de inicio de año. Siguió escuchando.

-No lo se-Comenzó Ginny- La verdad creo que Ron podría hacer algo, pero conociéndolo…no creo.

-¿Y Luna?-Harry aun mas dudoso de que lo habían hecho bien en ir a buscar a Dumbledore al pasado.

-Ella esta muy cansada por el esfuerzo que hizo utilizando aquella magia antigua en el último ataque contra voldemort. –Dijo ginny.

Voldemort! Ahí estaba lo que el estaba esperando, se paro con ligereza y suavidad sin que ellos se percatasen de que el estaba allí. Camino con paciencia y con disimuló para no salir corriendo a hablar con Lucius Malfoy, la corazonada que tenia El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado parecía ser verdad, el instinto, estaba allí, el de que conocía a ese chico de algo.

Se acerco y vio al chico de fríos ojos grises y cabello platinado con la capa de Slytheryn. Lucius Malfoy se lucia entre unas chicas de su mismo curso.

-Conseguiste algo, acerca de esos chicos?-Pregunto Lucius mirándolo fijamente, viendo como asentía- ¿Qué esperas para decírmelo?

El chico que había estado a escuchando a Harry y Ginny comenzó a contárselo todo, sin excluir detalle de lo que había escuchado.

-El señor se pondrá terriblemente contento, cuando le diga esto. Y usara sus armas para saber más. –Lucius siguió su camino y solo dejo el sonido susurrante de su capa.

-Otro día más sin que esos chicos vallan a Clases. Exijo saber por que!-Sirius estaba alarmado, y molesto, tenían un castigo aquella tarde, tarea a montón y además los chicos nuevos no se había incorporado a clases aun.

Los merodeadores caminaban por un pasillo poco concurrido para ver si llegaban antes a su sala. Y poder descansar un rato. Cuando se encontraron allí a unas cuantas personitas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto James-¿No deberían de estar en su torre?

Harry y sus amigos los miraron frunciendo el ceño, hacia varios días que no hablaban entre ellos. Seguían en silencio. Un momento después tenían a Dumbledore en frente de ellos.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo dumbledore a todos y cada uno de ellos. –Harry-le extendió la mano a lo que harry le tendió la mano, los merodeadores que nunca habían visto este comportamiento en el director fruncieron el ceño- Jóvenes no frunzan el ceño, -dijo dumbledore. – Estamos aquí para Arreglar unos asuntos con ustedes y con ellos.-señalo a harry y a su grupo.

-¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con nosotros? ¿O es algo extraoficial?-Pregunto sirius Perspicaz. Y con los ojos un poco cerrados. A lo que dumbledore soltó un carcajada.

-OH, Sr.Black, siempre tan rápido.-Comenzó dumbledore.- Esta es una reunión sin premeditación de la Orden.

-¿QUE? –Preguntaron los tres merodeadores sorprendidos.

-Eso.-dijo dumbledore- Estos chicos pertenecen a la orden o al menos harry desde que nació.

Todos los merodeadores miraron a harry acordándose de lo que dijo aquella vez en el lago "Necesitaba algo con que entretenerme" Estupefactos, el que hablo fue james.

-Entonces…. ¿Tu no vienes del futuro? –Pregunto y miro a su igual.

-Si que vengo del futuro, pero como allá derrote a Voldemort, me quedo dentro aquí, para ayudar en los ataques. –Dijo harry.

-SRES. Por favor siéntense, estamos en clase nadie vendrá. O harry debes de esperar a que lleguen los otros tres miembros.-Dijo dumbledore.

-Faltan tres miembros… ¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Lupin astutamente, también recordando el día que estuvieron detrás del mueble que harry dijo que lily ya había recibido la carta de la orden.

-Son aquellas señoritas que se acercan por la entrada-Dijo dumbledore y todos y cada uno miraron a las chicas.

A Los merodeadores casi le da un infarto, al saber de quienes se trataban. Lily Evans, Agatha potter e Indiana Shone.

-¿Que?-Vocifero James-no! Y menos si es mi Hermanita y mi Futura Esposa!- A lo que se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Lily y Agatha.

-No te metas en esto estupido!-dijo Lily.

-Pero Lyls tenemos un hijo-Dijo James señalando a Harry- Debes amarlo.

-Cuando llegue el momento potter-Dijo lily furibunda- mientras tanto te odio igual.

Todo el mundo les dedicaba una mirada divertida. Sirius miraba a Agatha muy Enojado.

-Aquí la gatita –y señaló a Agatha y todos la miraron- Solo vino de visita a Conocer a la Orden, Porque no quería dejar a sus amigas sola en el trayecto pero ya se va.- Para sorpresa de todo el mundo cargo a Agatha sobre el. Mientras caminaba los chicos miraban la Escena divertidos.

Sirius caminaba y agarraba por lo pies a la chica de ojos azules, quien tenia las manos y la cabeza colgada en la espalda del chico y gritaba toda clase de insultos al chico.

Dumbledore con mas aplomo que todos los jóvenes estudiantes salio en rescate de una de sus alumnas preferidas. –Sr. Black Esta chica forma parte de la Orden de Fénix.

Todos a un estaban mas anonadados cuando vieron a Sirius Sonreír, con suficiencia, ¿Qué habrá pensado ahora? EL chico de ojos grises se dirigió a Dumbledore y dijo: Querido Director, Querido líder-Con las voz mas seria que pudo tener continuo-Lamento decirle que soy portador de malas noticias, -Todos miraban ahora curiosos a Sirius y Agatha que no había dicho nada aun estaba sentada, mirando con calma a sirius.-Agatha se retira a su primer día de la Orden. Ella le pide disculpas, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer usted.

Dumbledore Enarco una ceja que difícilmente se podría lograr, esta estaba casi llegando al cabello del viejo hombre. -¿Eso no seria decisión de ella?-Pregunto sonriendo-¿O es que usted tiene que ver algo con su decisión?-Ahora si que había tomado la conversación aires distintos, todos sonreían al ver a sirius serio y pensando en lo que próximamente seria un error.

-Claro que si tengo que ver en su decisión-Dijo sirius con convicción acercándose a Agatha –Ella es mi Hermanita y no quiero que le pase nada, a Evans si que se la puede llevar el expreso pero a Agatha no. –Sirius levanto con orgullo la cabeza y miro a dumbledore un segundo a los ojos. Pero ese segundo al parecer duro un poco más.

Dumbledore lo miro extrañado pero cuando sirius quito la mirada sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿HEMANITA?-pregunto Agatha perpleja y todos pensaron que iba a decir algo interesante-¿Solo HEMANITA?-se acerco a sirius y lo miro-¿Por qué Solo HERMANITA? y no "Mi princesita" o "Mi hermanita preferida" no! Has dicho HERMANITA.

James los miró en silencio, ellos a pesar de lo que significaban para el, eran raros. ¿A quien se le ocurriría discutir por algo así en medio de una reunión?

A lo que vinimos por favor-Dijo Dumbledore. Todos los miraron. –A quien no le guste que estas sean las compañeras suyas en la orden por favor retírese. –Silencio. Sirius y su cara de perro miraban a Dumbledore como si lo fueran a morder, james miraba con sorna al director y el resto solo se divertía.

Todos tomaron asiento, frente a Dumbledore y lo mirarón atentamente. Esperando así a que todo se calmara. El directo se paró y en medio de la sala habló. –Harry será uno de los mejores en la práctica de las artes oscuras, ya que aprendió siendo muy pequeño-Todos los concurridos miraban a Harry atentos.- por eso esta aquí no podrá luchar, pero nos ayudará en estrategia.

-Sr...-comenzó harry

Dumbledore negó.-Lo siento Harry, pero no es posible que pelees, puesto que no pienso arriesgar las cosas que ya están bien en el futuro, es el primer punto, por eso están las señoritas aquí. –Las chicas fruncieron el ceño- Quiero formar un grupo de estrategia y escape, ya que es muy posible que donde estemos, estarán los mortifagos, la descripción del encargo es simple, se les entregará un mapa del sitio en donde se dice que será el próximo ataque, el grupo de estrategia creara la formación para la batalla para que nadie salga herido y también creara el de escape, pues si la cosa se pone…intranquila salgamos lo mas rápido posible. ¿Alguna pregunta?-Dumbledore miró a las tres chicas quienes negaron muy rápidamente. Pero hermione tenía una pregunta. –Srta. Granger.

Hermione miró a Dumbledore escaneándole con los ojos.-Prof. El hecho de que harry sea parte de ese grupo ¿No afectara el tiempo? ¿No podría formarse otro equipo?

Dumbledore entendiendo la pregunta de Hermione negó-No lo afectará si no lucha. Y en cuanto a los otros grupos ya los verás, ya los tengo divididos. –Dumbledore esperó un momento a que la información llegara a todas las personas allí –Bien eso nos lleva al segundo grupo o equipo es el de enfermedades o los que tienen mas habilidades para ayudar a recuperarse a los batalla, son Hermione y Remus –Los chicos se mirarón y sonrieron – La única función de este equipo es resolver los problemas de cortes y cualquier cosa que pueda afectar a los de batalla. En cuanto al siguiente grupo seria fácil decirles los Doble cara, pues estos Irán a batalla y deben de conocerse también que con solo una mirada deben comunicarse, que peleen espalda contra espalda, son James y Sirius. –se escucho un gritito de Sirius que decía "O que bien podré matar a ese estupido de Rodulphos" y todos sonrieron- Por ultimo y no menos importante están los Creativos, estos tienen que tener basta experiencia en pociones, conocimientos sobre el tiempo y extrema facilidad para los duelos, estos no pelearan pero si que los entrenarán a todos ustedes son: Ginny y Draco.

-¿Un malfoy dándome clase? no-Dijo Sirius mirando a Draco y luego a Dumbledore con incredulidad-¿No podrá ser harry?-Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro que sabes lo suficiente para derrotarme?-Pregunto Draco con suficiencia y arrogancia.Viendo que sirius asentía siguió.-Pues podemos tener uno, no a muerte, pero el que primero salga herido de lleno en el estomago perderá.

Harry se reía mirando a sirius Quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido y pregunto-¿

¿QUE?

Harry se callo-Es solo que el es…-señaló a draco- algo peligroso, el me ayudo a entrar en la mansión de volvemort el día en que lo derrote. Y solo éramos el y yo, y el resto eran voldemort y sus aliados. –James abría los ojos.

-¿Que?-preguntó atontado-y este chico es mi hijo-murmuro.

Al parecer harry aun no había terminado- y ninguno de los salimos con algún golpe serio. O alguna maldición o algo demasiado notable. Solo cansados y hartos de tanta basura humana.

Sirius miró a Draco quien le miraba arrogante.-Entonces ¿Podemos comenzar?

Sirius miró a dumbledore mientras hacia esta pregunta.

-Si quieres no hay problema-Dijo dumbledore y tomó su varita y los muebles rojos de griffindor desaparecieron y volvió a agitar su varita y aparecieron varias colchonetas de gimnasia azules. –Bien pueden acercarse a la colchoneta,-Los chicos se acercaron-¿Segundos?-Pregunto dumbledore dejando que ellos decidieran quienes eran su segundo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros-James-El susodicho se acerco.

Draco sonrió y dijo –Ginny.

La pelirroja se sentó en el suelo a disponerse de ver el duelo. La pregunta de Sirius la saco de sus pensamientos un momento-¿Por qué estas sentada? ¿Es que acaso crees que no necesitaras levantarte?

La sonrisa de la chica lo dijo todo, sirius frunció el ceño y escucho a james decir "Padfood ellos enfrentaron a voldy".

-Bien salúdense-Los chicos se acercaron al centro e hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron alrededor de diez pasos. –En guardia.

Sirius puso la varita delante de su pecho y la mano extendida hacia atrás, sin embargo Draco malfoy tenia la mano encima alejada de la cabeza unos centímetros y la mano de la varita extendida hacia delante apuntándole justo al pecho de Sirius. Sonriendo draco dijo: -¿Asustado?- Sirius tenía una expresión de "OH por dios que ha hecho"

-No-dijo sirius sonriente- Es solo que me burlo de tus manos, están de una forma bastante raras, eso me recuerda a unos muñequitos muggles que vi. una vez era algo con "Rangers"

-Te llevaras una sorpresa es una nueva técnica que desarrollo y que nunca he probado así que estoy algo indefenso ante ti y como sea ganaré-draco termino con una sonrisa.

-Comiencen-Dijo dumbledore.

Los chicos se miraron un momento esperando el ataque del otro. El que primero ataco fue sirius-

-Expeliarmus!

El rayo paso justo por el lado de draco quien sonriendo dijo –MAL. –y se dispuso a atacar.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Bien eso es todo, sin embargo quería agradecerles a todas lo que hicieron por mi dejándome Review, la verdad no prometo no decirlo otra vez, pero es que a veces me pone mal que no me dejen review. **

**Gracias por todo. **

**Espero sus reviews y respecto a lo de reviews anónimos lo que pasa sé que no como hacerlo.**

**Bye. **

**Alex.**


	5. Clase o Duelo

Capitulo V

**Capitulo V **

**¿Es clase o Duelo?**

Los chicos se miraron un momento esperando el ataque del otro. El que primero ataco fue sirius-

-Expeliarmus!

El rayo paso justo por el lado de draco quien sonriendo dijo –MAL. –y se dispuso a atacar.

-Expeliarmus!

El rayo paso le dio a Sirius de lleno de en Brazo lanzándolo así justo al final del pasillo donde se encontraba la colchoneta.

-El expeliarmus, -comenzó draco-hechizo de desarme, en el cual aquel que lo lanza debe hacer solo dos movimientos con la varita y ni medio mas antes de decir el hechizo. –Miraba a sirius quien estaba parándose en ese momento.- tú solo hiciste tres movimientos-añadió con sorna- podemos continuar con la clase.

-Esto no es ninguna clase es un duelo-Contraataco sirius quien ya tenia la varita en mano-Mocomurcielagos –Grito.

El rayo pasó junto a la cabeza pero no le hizo ningún daño. –Es una clase, por que pareces que tienes experiencia pero no tienes tanta como yo, la necesitas y por otra esa de mocomurcielagos, nadie la hace tan bien como ginny y ella si que la sabes hacer, pero no es la única que me ha dado con ese maleficio. Sin embargo esta MAL.

Entre los espectadores lily se acerca a harry quien estaba sentado en uno de los muebles cerca de la práctica de duelo.

-Oye ¿El no esta siendo muy cruel?-Pregunto lily mirando a quien sería su hijo mirar el duelo.

-El esta siendo muy blando, mas de lo que incluso ha sido con sus amigos, -En este caso miro a lily a los ojos. –el le esta dando la oportunidad de quitarse la rabia dándole mas rabia, pero con la única excepción de que la sacará con alguien que ya esta acostumbrado a eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la rabia?-Preguntó de nuevo la madre de harry.

-Pues…el ha pasado por muchas cosas y quien mejor para entenderlo a el, que draco. –Viendo la duda en la cara de lily siguió.-verás, sirius nunca ha simpatizado por meterse a mortifago, sin embargo su familia sí que lo ha presionado para hacerlo, eso le pasó a draco-Viendo una chispa de comprensión en los ojos de lily continuó- El es un Malfoy, es del mejor linaje que hay, sin embargo el no es como ellos, el fue espía por eso la destreza en duelo, el mató –Viendo la cara de Horror de lily dijo- Yo también, sin embargo no era por simple ganas de hacerlo, era por mortifagos, todos los míos y los que estamos aquí, han matado, o matarán en algún momento, la primera vez siempre es difícil, todas las veces son difíciles, pero cada vez te duele menos.

Miraron hacía el duelo a ver como iba y se quedaron estáticos al ver a Sirius en el piso tenia un hilillo de sangre saliendo de la boca y respiraba agitadamente, sin embargo cuando se volvieron a ver a Draco, este estaba como la si no hubiera tirado el primer hechizo aún.

Draco miraba a Sirius- Tal vez algún momento mas adelante me ganes. Sin embargo te puedo decir que mejoraste con los años, eras uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo-Sirius sorprendido por esto y acordándose de que había muerto esperó.- también te puedo decir que tu me enseñaste casi todo lo que se.-Sirius aun mas sorprendido y mas agitado se paró.

-¿Cómo se que eso es cierto?-Pregunto sirius.

-Pues acuérdate de el episodio con ginny en el lago después del veritaserum-Viendo la cara de sorpresa de sirius draco continuo-¿Crees que no me enteré? Oh, nosotros tenemos que saber todo del otro por que sino no funcionaríamos como lo hacemos, somos como una perfecta armonía en la música.

Todos los miraban con sorpresa a los cuatro chicos del futuro, parecían que tenían toda una vida juntos, que equivocado estaban. Parecían tan tranquilos, parecían que ya tenían la costumbre de comentarios mordaces y dolorosos, del chico del pelo platinado.

Sirius se paró con esfuerzo –Aguamenti!

El chorro de agua fue a para a la cara de draco que sin mas remedio hizo un escudo con un movimiento de varitas que no todos pudieron ver. El agua termino por caer al piso.

-Este es el ultimo hechizo que te mandaré y que sin mas te quedaras tranquilo-dijo draco-Petrificus! –y sirius se quedo tranquilo.- Desmasius! –y este le dio de lleno en el estomago. –Se acabo la clase. –y se fue al sillón. Donde estaba hermione.

En el sillón Draco respiraba forzosamente y con una mano en el pecho miraba a hermione sin querer que ella le revelara nada a los otros, el lo haría cuando se sintiera bien.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto Hermione pasándole la mano por el cabello.

-Como si una bola de fuego hubiera salido de mi cuerpo-Dijo draco con pesadez y una sonrisa.

-Que casualidad ¿No? Yo pensaba que era exactamente lo mismo que te había pasado. –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al ver que Draco si estaba bien.

En cuanto al desmayado sirius…

-Enérvate!-Dijo james y viendo como sirius se levantaba dijo-Padfood ¿Viste ese escudo?

Sirius miró a Draco -¿Qué era eso?-Pregunto a Draco.

-¿Qué era que?-draco estaba reticente a decir nada aun. No estaba seguro de que fuera cierto lo que había descubierto.

-Ese escudo parecía como de…fuego.-contesto sirius.

Dumbledore miró a draco quien desvió la mirada. El director tenia las cejas levantadas y con una sonrisa al ver que draco se quedaba callado. –Sr. Malfoy-comenzó Dumbledore.-Parece que ha hecho su función muy bien ese escudo.

Tenía los dedos y las manos juntas en una actitud pensante que era común en él. Miraba inquisidoramente a todos los chicos del futuro. Y su mirada callo en harry quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Así que ya no puedo entrar en tu mente-Los merodeadores y las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas de que dumbledore hiciera eso.

-Así es. Tuve a pesar de todo un buen profesor. –Dijo Harry con pesadez.

James notando esto hace que todos se acerquen a los muebles y Ginny comienza a organizar la sala. Lego de estar todos en los sillones y todos en silencio.

-¿Quién te dio clases?-Pregunto James –Me refiero a Oclumancia.

Harry lo miró un momento-Ni te lo imaginaras.-sonrió-¿cual quieres primero el más malo ó el menos malo?

-El más malo-Contesto el chico de ojos avellanas.

-Pues Snape.-Dijo harry- en quinto….

-¿SNAPE? ¿SNAPIII?-preguntó sirius alarmado tenia la atención de todos- y se puede saber ¿Qué te hizo?

-OH, solo unas cuantas cositas no mucho, pero el fue el mas malo de todos, el otro fue el mismísimo Voldemort-los chicos dejaron caer sus bocas con sorpresa- Solo era que el no sabia que me estaba ayudando. El siempre trataba de entrar a en mi mente y siempre lo lograba pero hubo un día en el que yo entre a su mente y desde ahí pude aprender muchas cosas, ese viejo si que tenia conocimientos.

Los chicos mas impresionados nunca antes habían estado, era su primera reunión de la orden y resulta que también algunos integrantes eran alumnos muy apegados al profesor.

-Bien-Comenzó Dumbledore-Tenemos conocimientos de que el siguiente rojo será Hogsmeade y que será el día de la primera salida de Hogwarts en tres semanas, tenemos un chivatazo de alguien, muy cercano a el.-Dumbledore saco un mapa del pueblo de hogsmeade y se lo entrego a harry. –Bien ahora el trabajo será en grupo pero todo grupo necesita un líder.

Los chicos callaron esperando a que el diera los nombres próximos a encontrarse con los mejores.

-Los de batalla, y los Creativos tienen un solo líder. El Sr. Malfoy- se escucho un sonido de disgusto por parte de Sirius-Los de estrategia y enfermedades estarán a cargo de Harry. Sin más luego de extraer las cosas, los segundos al mando son hermione para el grupo de estrategia y enfermedades y Ginny para el grupo faltante, a las reuniones debes de asistir todos sin embargo habrá algunas ocasiones en que solo necesitaré hablar con los Lideres. Bien. Así se acaba esta reunión. –Dumbledore miro a los chicos del futuro-Ustedes comienzan clases mañana a las tres.

-¿Que?-Pregunto Sirius-¿A las tres? Solo tomaran una clase. Exijo ser tratado como ellos!-Miraba a profesor con convicción. A lo que el director sonrió.

-Sr. Black Usted lo que quiere es mas tiempo para comer. –Sirius lo miró perplejo-A usted si le puedo leer la mente pero a ninguno de los de harry. Bien hasta luego.

El director salió de allí dejando su aura de paz y de tranquilidad, luego de un rato aun pesaba.

Los merodeadores hablaba entre si cuando vieron como draco se le acercaba a harry y miraba a las chicas y les hacia señas. Cuando todos estaban juntos…

-Oh, por Merlín míralos! Parece que tiene algo muy importante que decirse-Dijo Sirius. Con odio.

-Paddy,-Comenzó lupin- Le tienes tanto odio que no sabes ni pensar!, para mi que ellos están hablando sobre el escudo ese, que el chico no te quiso decir de que era.

-oh, si-Comenzó lily – Escuche a hermione preguntarle como estaba y el le respondió como si una bola de fuego le saliera del cuerpo y entonces ella le dijo que curiosamente eso era lo que había pasado, pero creo que fue en broma, no se. Pero parecía cansado el chico.

-Y lo que mas impresiona –Observó James –es que no estaba cansado por paddy. Era esa técnica. ¿Verdad?-James se puso en actitud pensante y se mordió la esquinita del labio inferior.

Mientras cuatro chicos mantenían una conversación importante. Estaban juntos pero no muy juntos para que los merodeadores pensaran que estaban hablando algo de gran importancia.

-¿Qué fue esa bola?-Preguntó harry mirando a draco.

-Es una nueva técnica que he estado desarrollando y que quería probar, pero un tiempo después se me ha complicado la cosa, cuando estaba investigando sobre eso, me encontré una especie de Biblia o algún libro poco visto en Hogwarts, era de la sección prohibida, pero como sabes, nosotros podemos hurgar ahí, entonces lo estaba hojeando cuando encontré…

Flash back

La sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts era un lugar lleno de ventanales que dejaban entrar el aire fresco de cada mañana, esta sección prohibida para todos los estudiantes de hogwarts, era diariamente cerrada a las diez de la noche, por seguridad, pues allí se encontraban los secretos mas grandes que nunca antes se habían vistos sobre magos oscuros, magia blanca y negra incluso varios tipos de información acerca de cualquier cosa bastante peligrosa.

Allí, se encontraba un chico de cabello platinado mirando con el ceño fruncido la carátula de un libro, tenía delante los símbolos del viento, del agua, del fuego e incluso del aire, pero allí también figuraban las figuras de cuatro personas quienes al parecer tenían algún dominio de los elementos.

Abriendo el libro draco se dirigió hacia una de las mesas de la sala prohibida, se sentó con extrema parsimonia y con mas cuidado se dirigió a leer la parte trasera del libro, aun mas sorprendió, el libro no tenia reseña, ni nombre, simplemente, era un libro con carátula de superhéroes. Abrió el libro en el índice y comenzó a leerlo. Pero se paró por un momento al leer lo que el estaba buscando.

"Como poder controlar el poder del fuego"

Sonriendo tomó el libro prestado donde Madame Pince lo miraba en silencio. Sin poder decir nada. Salio de allí y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ya es su habitación comenzó a leer el texto.

Fin del Flash back

-Esa es una técnica de mi creación luego de que lo pude controlar-Dijo Draco. –Por eso he pensado que como yo he podido manejar el fuego con mucho esfuerzo, si, pero me ha hecho bien, he pensado que ustedes pondrían manejar las otras 3 ramas, del aire, el agua y la tierra, todo es cuestión de entrenar.

Los chicos asintieron y miraron a los merodeadores, estaban bastantes tranquilos. Eso era señal de que algo andaba mal.

Harry se volvió-Oye draco-El chico lo miro-¿Cuándo comienzan los entrenamientos?-Esto lo dijo en voz alta para que los merodeadores lo escucharan.

-El lunes en la sala de los menesteres. A las…4. –dijo Draco. –Pero el nuestro, refiriéndose al entrenamiento de ellos- comienza a la una.

Los merodeadores abrieron la boca para protestar, pero notaron como los chicos asentían.

-¿Por qué ese entrenamiento tan temprano?-Pregunto sirius mirando a draco.

-Cosas. –Dijo draco sin mirarlo siquiera. –Bien me voy, a ver que excusa da Dumbly mañana.

-¿Dumbly?-Pregunto lily. Y vio como hermione soltaba una carcajada.

-Se refiere a Dumbledore.-y sonrió al ver la cara de desaprobación de lily.

Catrina pinn caminaba con elegancia por el cuartel de aurores del ministerio, esperando ordenes. Hasta que vio al chico que estaba esperando.

-Miles-Dijo catrina y sonrió.

-Hola. –Sonrió suavemente.

Miles era un chico de ojos aqua y cabello castaño, con el corte estilo militar, era hijo de una muggle y su padre mago, tenia veinte años.

-¿Ya sabes que quiere él?-Pregunto Catrina.

Miles miró a catrina observo sus rasgos de persona latina, morena de buen físico y ojos negros como la noche sin luna, su boca sugerente y sus largas pestañas, bufó mentalmente ese escaparate engañaría a cualquiera. Esa chica parecía un Ángel, pero eso era lo que mas lejos le quedaba.

-Quiere que lo visites en la madriguera…-dijo Miles.

Peter felizmente ya sabia donde se escondería, donde nadie estaría dispuesto a buscar, por que fue un cuartel general de la orden del fénix, estuvo por mucho tiempo habitada por la escoria del momento, quienes deseaban derrotar a Voldemort. Estaba en la casa Weasley, La madriguera.

Los weasley se mudaron cuando Sirius Black dejo una pequeña fortuna a esa familia, quienes seguían teniendo una madriguera, pero para mucho mas personas. Pues ya tenían un nieto. Lo sabia que allí nadie lo encontraría. Feliz por eso, decidió bajar al pueblo cercano, y quien quitaba hacer unas cuantas travesuras…

Las vacaciones para los chicos de Dumstrang no eran muchas, pero en aquel momento el actual directo había alargado el plazo con el objetivo de poder terminar de arreglar a Dumstrang como se merecía, luego de que su último director Igor Karkarof tratara de convertirlo en una sala para artes oscuras.

El chico bufó con aburrimiento. Estaba muy aburrido, no tenia nada que hacer, y las tareas no era que realmente le importasen. Era uno de las mejores en dustrang y a sus dieciséis años era aburrido no tener nada que hacer, que no sea ver la tele y el techo.

Su mamá era de familia muggle sin embargo si que había ido de vez en cuando al callejón diagon. Pero ese día no era el caso, tenía una reunión de trabajo en la oficina.

Apago el televisor y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, pero en el camino se vio al espejo, piel blanca cabello negro y ojos grises. Metro ochenta e inteligente.

"No estoy nada mal"-pensó con arrogancia y se dirigió a darse la ducha.

**SE que esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero ya verán espero que me dejen algún review aunque he de decir que me llego un mesanje bastante razonable de lo de pedir review, y se que ella tiene razón, así que creo que hagan lo que quieran, dejen si les gusta, y si no pues no lo dejen. Pero nada, yo en cambio si espero que les haya gustado, pues por que a mi si me gusto al menos la primera parte. **

**Ojala estén bien y mi petición es la siguiente. ¿Conocen algunos buenos fics de Bleach? No importa que pareja tengan, solo ando buscando algunos, cualquier cosa mandarme PM. **

**Besitos. **

**Alex. **


	6. Presentaciones a Hogwarts

Capitulo VI: **Presentaciones **

El chico de ojos aqua miraba el Horizonte, estaba en un lugar bonito pero se sabía que era un lugar donde tiempo atrás Vivian personas con una modesta economía, estaba en la madriguera.

Caminó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su padrino, lo miró. Su padrino era una de las personas mas cruel que halla el conocido sin embargo, a él nunca lo había tratado mal, también se encontraba allí, para poder ayudarlo con algo que sabia que lo molestaba hacia ya dos años.

-¿Aún no es tiempo?-Pegunto a su padrino.

El regordete personaje y el cabello despeinada, lo hacían parecer una rata, lo que decía mucho ya que esa era su forma animaga. –Aún tengo que investigar algo mas, por que a mi vienen una serie de recuerdos que nunca antes había tenido y que sin embargo parecen importantes.

Miles se sentó junto al mueble de su padrino Peter, y calló un momento. Pensando en como formular su siguiente pregunta. – ¿Por qué quieres hacerles daño?-Pregunto aun con reticencia de ayudarlo.

Los diminutos ojos de Peter lo miraron por un instante, no podía decirle que ellos mataron al gran Lord oscuro, el mejor de todos los tiempos y que él estaba allí para recobrar esa reputación. –Solo me caen mal-Dijo de de mal talante peter. –Ahora, Quiero que investigues a estas personas-Le entrego unas fotos.

Miles miró las fotografías, estaba la mujer pelirroja y ojos verdes, el hombre de treinta y tantos de ojos avellana y…-Ese ya lo conozco yo.-Dijo miles y señalo al de ojos grises y pelo negro azabache.

Peter lo miró con interés y sorpresa, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de quien era en realidad ese sujeto? -¿Qué sabes de el?

-Casi todo-Dijo miles con una sonrisa-Su nombre es Orión Mcnoon , es uno de los mayores negociadores y especializados en finanzas y estadísticas del mundo, su carrera surgió prácticamente de la nada, empezó a invertir en la bolsa y de repente se hizo de Dinero, las revistas dicen mucho de el, pero en cuanto a lo personal no se nada de nada, una vez me toco ir con el en un avión, estábamos los dos en primera clase, pero el solo tuvo buenos modales y lo otro se la paso con un Laptop pegada a las piernas, trabajando supongo.

Entonces peter saco otra fotografía y dijo: Este chico va a Dumstrang, tiene las mejores notas ¿te recuerda a alguien?

El chico de era de piel blanca cabello negro y ojos grises. Metro ochenta, con cierto parecido con…NO! No era posible ¿O sí?

Miles Frunció el ceño, y contesto-Se me parece a Orión Mcnoon, -Viendo como peter asentía siguió-pero las revistas que alguna vez lo entrevistaron decía que no tenia familia, o hijos, ni siquiera hermanos.

Peter Asintió-¿Pero que hay si no lo sabe?-Pregunto peter-Por eso tiempo atrás mande a buscar a Catrina, ella ya esta buscando un informe del chico. Y por lo que parece del padre.

-Aún no entiendo algo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Orión Mcnoon con esta re-venganza tuya?-Pregunto miles y lo mira.

-Ese es el caso, el es un mago-Mirando la impresión de Miles Peter siguió-Fue un prófugo por un periodo corto de tiempo alrededor de un año, por que luego se cree que el murió. Sin embargo no se como lo hizo, pero esta aquí, y el es una de las personas que mas me hizo daño-Los ojos de peter se nublaron de odio hacia Orión-Fue uno de mis mejores amigos, pero no me creyó cuando le dije que no había sido mi culpa, lo que había pasado, que quien lo hizo tenia mas poder que él y que yo.

Miles mirando, que su padrino se estaba desahogando, espero a que siguiera sin embargo no lo hizo, pero la mirada de odio que tenia su padrino, hacia el empresario era demasiado, lo intimidaba.

Peter ahora más cuerdo, luego de haber recordado dos o tres errores catastróficos, y de ver una cara que en el pasado nunca había visto con él en el colegio hablo más pausado-Pienso dar un Golpe-Dijo y miles le puso mucha atención.

-¿Golpe?-miles interrumpió a su padrino-¿para que? ¿A quien se lo piensas dar? No tienes razones de hacer eso-¿Cómo era posible que su padrino a parte de cruel fuera tan ESTUPIDO?

-Claro que si, solo que cuando, es mi problema, por que el donde si se.-Aclaró Peter.

En ese momento entró a la cabaña la mujer morena y de profundos ojos negros llegó hasta peter y le entrego un fólder con un archivo que se leía a la cabeza: Wolf Orión Luccs.

Peter miró el fólder con una sonrisa. Al fin si que sabría que hizo uno de sus mejores amigos en el tiempo que el estuvo incomunicado pero al momento Catarina le quito el fólder.

-Devuélvelo-Dijo Peter con odio y extendiendo su mano para tomar de nuevo el fólder.

-Pues tengo una pregunta.-Comenzó catrina con curiosidad-Dime, como supiste que los de la foto, son ellos, por que si que son ellos ¿Como?

Peter debía de decir algo pero, no sabia que decirle, por que no pensaba decirle, lo que por su mente pasaba, los recuerdos de los chicos que curiosamente se parecían a harry y sus amigos junto con el hijo de malfoy.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Estaban en el gran comedor, las mesas seguían estando en las cuatro puntas diferentes del comedor y las mesas de los profesores estaban juntas en el centro y arriba de lo que podemos decir que era una tarima.

-Bueno Días-Dijo Dumbledore A lo que todo el alumnado le respondió "Buen Día" haciendo que Dumbledore sonriera. –Bien, se que tenemos clases, pero ahora quiero presentarles unas cuantas personas. –Dumbledore miró a los chicos del futuro y continúo- Esto chicos están aquí, para hacer un proyecto sobre las artes oscuras- Hubo un murmullo en el gran comedor- estarán en algunas clases con los de séptimo, sin embargo ellos no darán esas clases, si no algunas de artes oscuras, el proyecto es referente al ministerio así que ya saben- Dumbledore pensaba que ya lo había presentado, pero se acordó a tiempo de que no había dicho los nombres

-Bien aquí tenemos a Draco Willow.-El murmullo se hizo mayor al escuchar el nombre las chicas de Hogwarts tenían desde que lo vieron queriendo saber su nombre. –El-Dumbledore señalo a harry- Harry Granger, Ginevra curtís y por último Hermione White.-Los chicos del futuro se sentaron en el comedor pero una voz los interrumpió.

-Profesor Dumbledore-Dijo un muchacho de ojos grises y cabello largo platinado- ¿No serán Elegidos?

Dumbledore lo miró –Ya fueron elegidos, sin embrago ellos tienen una torre privada por que no importa de que casa sean son amigos. El señor willow es de Slythering sin embargo el resto es de griffindor –Hubo un murmullo de sorpresas por la combinación – y son muy buenos amigos. Se cuidan entre si, en estos tiempos oscuros. Muchas cosas pasaran, muy importantes e impactantes.-Dumbledore dijo estas palabras, sabiendo aun que tenia lagunas de tiempo, pero la sensación que tenia no se iba de que eso pasaría.

En la mesa de grifindor estaban sentados los chicos del futuro.

-Perfecto ahora si que se nos acabo de volver loco-Dijo draco con sarcasmo e ironía.- Es paradójico ver ese vejete así.

Las chicas lo miraban con reprobación, y Harry simplemente se limitaba a no reír a muerte. Siguieron su desayuno, hasta que los chicos decidieron que ya era bueno irse A entrenar. Pero al momento draco frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia la mesa de los Profesores.

-Vallan sin mi- Dijo Draco-Tengo algo que comentarle a Dumbledore-y Camino hasta la silla del director.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron a la sala común a buscar la ropa de entrenamiento.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco camino hasta a silla alta de Dumbledore.-Profesor-Comenzó Draco y viendo que tenia la atención del profesor continuo- Quisiera hacerle una petición-dumbledore seguía callado.-ya que dijo que estábamos con el ministerio y eso, quería ver si podíamos hacer un entrenamiento en el bosque y por Hogwarts completo.

-Sr. Willow-Dijo Dumbledore-no me parece lo más adecuado.

-No lo es-Concordó draco-Sin embargo es lo mas parecido a la realidad-Contraataco. Viendo que Dumbledore asentía.-Entonces podemos hacerlo allí? Solo haremos 5 o seis…

-Bien-Término aceptando Dumbledore-Pero lo que pase esta bajo su mando…

-Sonriendo draco comienzo su camino hasta donde estaban los chicos.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Se que no he sido gran cosa…pero necesitaba actualizar urgentemente, además de que mi depresión no me dejaba…Perdónenme! Gracias por los reviews. Espero tener el otro para la semana que viene.


End file.
